Зарисовки
by Ayranta
Summary: Небольшие истории, написанные в сообществах на diary.ry
1. Chapter 1

Х/1999. Сората|Араши. Три причины быть вместе и семь причин расстаться. "Я погибну за тебя в любом случае."

206

Ты забавный. Хоть я и не всегда смеюсь над твоими шутками, это так. Я так часто отворачиваюсь, чтобы спрятать свою улыбку – я не привыкла к веселью.

Ещё ты верный. Ты верен своему слову, своим поступкам, судьбе. Чего ещё может желать девушка, как ни верного парня?

Но самое главное, что притянуло меня к тебе – ты первый, кто по-настоящему полюбил меня, заставил любить в ответ, раскрыться… Ты так нежен, так добр ко мне… любая бы ответила. Я – не исключение. Я полюбила тебя, тебя одного, единственного…

Но нам не быть вместе, мы оба это понимаем. Мне жаль, что расставание – единственный выход. Мне, правда, жаль, но…

Мы такие разные – как огонь и лёд. Огню нельзя быть со льдом – лёд не выдержит, растает.

Ты слишком непостоянный. Для меня это очень трудно – каждый раз перестраиваться, чтобы быть с тобой «на одной волне»…

Ты непоседливый, безрассудный, неловкий, нелогичный…

Но самое главное – если я буду рядом, ты всегда будешь в опасности. Сейчас я ухожу, не прощаясь, потому что я хочу спасти тебя от твоей судьбы. Ты ведь сам сказал это, сказал, что погибнешь, погибнешь за меня. А я… всё, что я хочу – чтобы ты был жив. Поэтому я ухожу. Потому что до сих пор слышу твои слова: «Я погибну за тебя в любом случае.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Х/1999 Араши|Сората. "Как думаешь, тройня - это хорошо или плохо?" Придумывать имена.**

- Может, Куроу? – спрашивает Сора, задумчиво глядя в небо.

- Не думаю, что оно подойдёт – ты ведь знаешь его значение. А ведь имя определяет судьбу человека! – как маленькому ребёнку принимается возражать Араши. И в который раз она ему это говорит? В третий? В четвёртый? В который раз она нахмурится и пустится в путаные объяснения? Арисугаве это не важно. Важно то, какой целеустремлённой она выглядит. Важно, как победно она улыбнётся, когда закончит и, конечно же, не менее важно, как нахмурится, когда в очередной раз поймёт, что он её совсем не слушал.

- Знаешь, ты такая красивая, когда злишься! – лёгкий подзатыльник настигает Сорату в тот самый момент, когда щёки Кисю чуть заалеют. «Уже два года вместе, а она всё такая же!» – пролетит в голове парня, когда она отвернётся.

- Мы ведь так и не выбрали имени! Карен вряд ли будет ждать вечно – у неё тройняшки, между прочим! – недовольный голос Араши с трудом вырывает монаха с горы Коя из мира грёз.

- Да… а выбор имени не такое уж и лёгкое дело… - задумчиво протягивает парень, откинувшись на перила. - Как думаешь, тройня - это хорошо или плохо?

- Не знаю… а тебе уже детей хочется? – осторожно спрашивает девушка, разглядывая воду под ними.

- Ну, не сейчас, конечно, а вот годика через два… - мечтательные вздохи парня прерываются, когда он понимает, что зарвался. – Но только если ты захочешь, конечно!

Араши только улыбнётся в ответ – пока он ещё не знает, что скоро станет отцом, но это только пока. Ему ещё слишком рано знать, да и ей тоже, но она знает – не только потому что она Печать или жрица Исэ, но потому что она женщина.

И всё начинается по новой:

- Может, Мицунаги?


	3. Chapter 3

**Х/1999. Сората | Араши. Свидание на Радужном мосту. "А не боишься, что Драконы Земли взорвут тут все, пока мы целуемся?"**

- Что-то случилось? – я так хотела отдохнуть, хотя бы сегодня, но мои молитвы, видимо, не были услышаны.

- Да ничего особенного. Разве нужен повод, чтобы увидеть любимую девушку? – а он как всегда веселится. Как ни прискорбно это признавать, ты добился своего – смог растопить моё сердце, заставил чувствовать.

- Значит, я просто так пришла сюда, когда могла бы заняться чем-то действительно важным? – отвечаю я, сузив глаза. Я не хочу показывать тебе того, что ты со мной сделал, я не хочу к тебе привязываться, ни к кому не хочу.

- Ну… сегодня такой день… да и тебе отдыхать надо, нельзя же всегда работать! – а ты всё никак не успокоишься – ещё стараешься задержать меня. Невольно улыбаюсь, а зря – ты заметил. Пытаюсь спрятать улыбку, но, кажется, это уже невозможно.

- Вот видишь! Ты улыбаешься, а значит, счастлива! Так насладись этим счастьем! – ты радуешься так невинно, по-детски, что я не могу не улыбаться – моё сердце смеётся вместе с тобой. А, может, ты прав? Мне действительно надо отдохнуть – пока тянется это шаткое, неопределённое затишье, потом времени не будет.

- Может, погуляем? – ты не уверен? Ты спрашиваешь? Неужели это моя вина? Столько вопросов, раньше меня занимали другие…

- Может… - может, погуляем, а, может, хватит отдыхать? Я слишком расслабилась, слишком. Ты иногда видишь мои чувства, вот как теперь.

- Знаешь, я, кажется, совершу большую глупость… обещай, что простишь! – и опять ты неуверен. Сората, что с тобой? Ты не болен?

- Ладно… - я не слишком задумываюсь о словах, которые слетают с языка, я озабочена тем, что сердце трепещет рядом с тобой. А ты… ты подходишь совсем близко и, наклонившись, целуешь меня в губы. Так нежно, мягко, ненавязчиво. Ты будто говоришь мне, что я могу тебя оттолкнуть – ты слова не скажешь, если я скажу тебе убираться, ты так и поступишь. Но я не отталкиваю тебя, лишь прижимаюсь ближе. Это мой первый поцелуй, да и твой, наверное. Не думаю, что сейчас это важно.

Когда заканчивается кислород, я всё же нехотя от тебя отдаляюсь. В голову приходит одна мысль, и я её озвучиваю:

- А не боишься, что Драконы Земли взорвут тут все, пока мы целуемся? – ты смеёшься так заразительно, что я тоже улыбаюсь… опять.

- Нет, у них наверняка полно других дел… - кажется, ты хочешь опять меня поцеловать, и, знаешь, что? Я тебя опережу. На этот раз, по крайней мере.


	4. Chapter 4

**X/1999. Сората/Араши. Настоящий мужчина всегда добьется того, чего хочет женщина.**

Араши сидела рядом с окном и вздыхала. На неё напала какая-то странная меланхолия. Кисю никогда не позволяла себе подобного – сдерживать чувства не приходилось никогда – их не было с тех самых пор, как умерла её мать. Так почему же сейчас они появились?

- Госпожа Араши, вы в порядке? – робко поинтересовалась Юдзуриха, когда убегала в парк.

- Да, просто… устала, - жрица была удивлена тем. Насколько правдиво прозвучали её слова. Она и не задумывалась о своей меланхолии с этой точки зрения – она просто устала от своей холодности, от постоянной сдержанности в разговорах, в жизни. Ей просто надоело быть нетающим айсбергом.

- Ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Аоки, когда забегал, чтобы поделиться какими-то новостями с Камуи.

- Думаю, с ней всё хорошо, - вместе с Аоки была Карен. Женщина странно улыбнулась Кисю и увела мужчину, - Её скука быстро развеется.

Араши слегка насторожилась, но не слишком и вот, уже через минуту она опять смотрит в окно. На улице заморосил дождь. Кисю не любила дождь – дождь напоминал ей о детстве… о маме.

- Милая, чего грустишь? Может, тебе надо развеяться? – девушка невольно подскочила – Араши не ожидала, что ей прямо в ухо закричат.

- Сората, тебе делать больше нечего? Иди один! – недовольно проворчав это, девушка хотела вернуться к своему занятию, но Арисугава не хотел так просто сдаваться.

- Нет, ты всё же прогуляешься со мной – Барьеры проверишь…

«Как же легко у него это получилось! Вытащить меня на ночную прогулку под таким нелепым предлогом! С самого начала я знала всё о его планах! Но… почему я тогда согласилась?»

Ответ пришёл нескоро – только после того, как она сбежала с ярмарки, на которую Арисугава её заманил, и отправилась с ним к Радужному мосту, Араши начала понимать – ей слишком хотелось разогнать те тучи, что нависли над ней.

- Ну, как тебе прогулка? - осторожно поинтересовался парень, облокотившись на перила.

- Знаешь, я ожидала худшего… - кажется, жрица даже улыбнулась.

- Правда? – так быстро переменилось выражение лица – из настороженного, в радостное.

- Да… знаешь, на самом деле я тебе благодарна… - девушка смолкла, не потому что решила, что сказала слишком много, хотя это было так – обычно Араши не была столь откровенна. Но смолкла она всё же не из-за этого. Она замолчала, потому что Сората, наклонившись, нежно дотронулся губами до её щеки.

- Что… - Кисю могла бы засомневаться в том, что поцелуй действительно был, если бы не обжигающий след на щеке.

- Мне просто показалось, что ты этого хотела… - Арисугава не извинялся, просто объяснял.

- Но откуда… - Араши, краснея пятнами, благо этого было не видно в окружающей тьме, пыталась понять, как Сората понял её желание, если даже она сама не смогла его поймать. Девушка не хотела накричать на парня или просто уйти. Раньше она бы так и поступила, но теперь… теперь что-то изменилось. Не в мире, но в ней самой.

- Настоящий мужчина всегда добьется того, чего хочет женщина. А если это любимая женщина, то какие могут быть вопросы?

- Сората… - Араши пыталась сказать нечто определённое, что было в её сердце, но не находила слов.

- Да? – опять этот взгляд. Такой понимающий, верный.

- Спасибо тебе… - небольшая улыбка появилась на губах девушки и отразилась в глазах. Впервые за многие годы.


	5. Chapter 5

**Х/1999 Сората/Араши. «Почему ты плачешь? Сейчас же Новый год!»**

Рыдания сотрясали хрупкое тело девушки, она упала на колени, спрятала лицо в руках.

- Почему… - хриплый шёпот, даже не вопрос, уже нет… Она уже давно не спрашивает, она уже давно всё поняла, но легче от этого не стало.

Но долго плакать она не могла – когда в соседней комнате стали слышны голоса, девушка стала вытирать слёзы, сдерживать рыдания. «Они не должны знать…» - девушка поднялась и пошла к источнику шума.

- Мама! – детские голоса разорвали тишину, и топот маленьких ножек заставил её чуть улыбнуться.

- Ты плакала? – спросил мальчик, подходя к матери и обнимая её за колени – выше пока не получалось. – А почему? Что-то случилось?

- Сора, а почему должно было что-то случиться? – его сестра остановилась в нескольких шагах от девушки, склонила голову чуть набок.

- Карен, если мама плачет, это не может быть просто так! – упрямо заявил мальчик, подняв глаза на мать. – Да?

- Вы оба правы, оба… - девушка подхватила сына и дочь и села с ними на кровать. Девочка прижалась к ней и спросила, слегка приглушённым голосом:

- Почему ты плачешь? Сейчас же Новый год!

- Просто… в одно такое рождество я потеряла самое важное, что было в моей жизни… - глаза девушки чуть затуманились – она снова видела Его, шептавшего через силу, чтобы она жила. На глаза навернулись слёзы, но ни одна слезинка не упала. Через силу улыбнувшись, она поцеловала детей.- Конечно, это было до того, как у меня появились вы!

Посмотрев на часы, она полушутливо-полусурово проговорила:

- Уже почти полночь! Ну-ка быстро спать!

- Мам, а мы завтра пойдём в гости к тёте Юдзурихе? – спросил Сора, когда девушка накрыла детей и собиралась уйти.

- Конечно. Там будут Инуки, дядя Кусанаги, дядя Фума, Аоки, Юки, вы же соскучились по ним?

- Да… - Карен зевнула и, засыпая, добавила. – Спокойной ночи, люблю тебя!

- И я вас, спите, пусть вам приснится хороший сон.

Выйдя, девушка прислонилась затылком к стене.

«Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом, Сората…» - одинокая слезинка скатилась по щеке. В Новый год принято давать обещания. И сейчас Араши обещала, что больше не будет плакать… оплакивать мёртвых, она обещала, что будет радовать живых, но легче всё равно не становилось. Каждый год, тридцать первого декабря, она не могла сдержать слёз.

Лёгкое дуновение ветра привлекло её внимание.

_- Я всегда рядом… Но ты обещала жить, помнишь?_

- Что? – девушка молниеносно подняла голову, но всё, что она увидела – морозные узоры на окне.

Когда следующим утром она весело смеялась, вместе с Юдзурихой радовалась выпавшему снегу, ё просто не узнавали – Араши не радовалась Новому году, уже пять лет.

- Что с тобой? – украдкой спросила её Некой.

- Я просто начинаю жить…


	6. Chapter 6

**Х/1999. Сората|Араши. "Сколько тебе сахара в чай положить?" "Столько, чтоб мне жизнь начала казаться сладкой."**

Он всегда рядом, всегда готов помочь, поддержать. Он милый, весёлый, умный, заботливый… Но он не может добиться даже простой улыбки любимой девушки. Просто не может. Она ему не верит, не доверяет. Она давно разучилась верить. Сората шутит, заботится, пытается ухаживать, но ничего не получается – она по-прежнему холодна, как айсберг.

Ничего не меняется, как Арисугава ни пытается изменить. Пока однажды днём не погибнет Карен.

Тем вечером Аоки просто придёт и скажет, что Касуми погибла, спасая его. А после уйдёт – что бы ни произошло, он должен навестить дочь и жену – сейчас это главное для него.

И не только для него – Юдзуриха попросит господина Кусанаги о встрече, а Камуи куда-то исчезнет. Все скорбят, это видно. Все, кроме Араши.

- Жаль, Карен… - вот и всё, что обронит Кисю о повелительнице огня. Да и то мельком, вскользь, в разговоре с Арисугавой.

- Чаю? – тихо спросит парень, когда их разговор зайдёт в тупик. И опять он столкнется с айсбергом – Кисю лишь кивнёт.

- Сколько тебе сахара в чай положить? – Сората хочет сделать для неё всё.

- Столько, чтоб мне жизнь начала казаться сладкой… - слишком тихо, чтобы услышать, но Сората услышит.

- Что? – неуверенный голос, впервые за всё их знакомство.

- Две ложки, Сората, не больше…


End file.
